Destined to Explode
by S. Jackson
Summary: It's been a year since Doctor Banner helped the Avengers save the world and he is working with Doctors Without Borders. A new intern comes his way and she finds out information that may lead to another disaster. *BASED ON THE 2012 FILM*


**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY OTHER ASSOCIATED MARVEL CHARACTER THAT REPRESENTS ITSELF IN THIS FANFICTION!**

**Chapter 1**

This was my first time being a part of Doctors Without Borders. In all honesty, I was surprised that I was even given this assignment to help out with medical research in Pakistan. I'd never been to Africa let alone been out of my small town in Nebraska.

I was so nervous I could barely stand as the bus stopped right outside a camp of tents. A bunch of doctors, including myself, exited the bus and were led into this larger tent where an older looking woman spoke to us.

"Welcome to Doctors Without Borders." She said looking around at all of us. She spoke in a heavy French accent and was kind of short. She had her gray hair tied up into an almost perfect bun and wore thin rim moon glasses.

"My name is Jacqueline Bonnet and I am the lead doctor here. You are each to be paired with our most seasoned doctors and when your name is called you are to go straight to their tents and begin working."

As our names were being called it began to rain and my stomach was turning into a tighter and tighter knot. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. My thoughts then shifted to the person I'd be partnered with. It was like high school all over again. Either you got the asshole or you got the nice one and I PRAYED I didn't get the asshole. Assholes and I don't really work out well together and if I was going to be here for a long time I'd rather not work with someone like that.

"Colette Kruger, Doctor Bruce Banner. You go to building 601."

I was confused as to why she wanted me to go to a building when there were only tents, but I simply nodded and gently pushed past everyone to go out into the rain. As I walked to the tent I noticed many of the other tents housed sick individuals and it looked to be some sort of pox for they all had large bumps on their skin.

I swallowed my emotions as I finally found building 601 and realized it was further from the rest of the tents and actually was a large ranch style building with windows all around it that had shades that were closed.

I stood at the door and pushed the intercom. It replied with static that made my ears hurt.

I was able to hear a muffled, "Yes?"

"Um, my name is Colette Kruger. I'm here to see Doctor Banner."

The static ended with a loud ringing noise and the door slid open with a blast of cool air.

I stepped inside to see the bottom floor had chemical testing tables and state of the art computers. There were stairs on the left that led to a large loft like area that had a dining and living room area. From there, there was an open hallway that led to two different rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom. What was the most peculiar thing was that there was a large metal door between the stairs and the window that had a keypad on the knob.

"So you're my intern."

I jumped as I turned to see the doctor working on something that involved the use of the fantastic touch screen computers.

I was about to introduce myself, but with a flick of his wrist the things he was tapping away at on the table top computer went into the air and I took a staggering step back.

He merely chuckled. "I hope I didn't mean to frighten you."

I laughed nervously. "You don't see things like this where I'm from."

Doctor Banner looked at me over his spectacles and I turned my head with a blush.

He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colette. I'm Doctor Banner."

He had a really large hand, which shocked me because most doctors I knew had tiny almost skeletal hands.

I smiled and took his hand. "It's a very nice to meet you Doctor."

He nodded staring right at me letting go of my hand. "So what have they told you about me?"

I looked at him quizzically. "They haven't told me anything, Doctor."

"Oh come on." He said instantly. "They seriously didn't warn you about me?"

_Damn it, I got stuck with the asshole of the group._

"Doctor, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Doctor Banner looked at me seriously. "Really?"

"Really."

He then looked away, embarrassed. "Wow, I am so sorry."

"It's no big deal." I laughed outwardly, but I was screaming internally. _What is up with this guy?_

"I might as well tell you, since you're going to be here for a long time anyway." He leaned his back against the table and I had to physically concentrate on his eyes rather than his tight buttoned up purple shirt.

He sighed. "As a good friend of mine once put it, I turn into an enormous green rage monster."

I blinked not sure what he was saying and then it hit me. He was the Incredible Hulk that, with the Avengers, saved the world just last year.

Inside I was freaking out, in a good way, but on the outside I merely smiled. "Oh, that. Yeah I know what you're talking about now Doctor."

Doctor Banner turned away angrily and I took a step back.

"Are you going to be afraid of me now?"

"Why?"

He looked at me and I felt my heart freeze up. His eyes shown genuine need for compassion.

"Why do I need to be afraid of you?" I restated taking that step I lost.

He turned his head and was silent for a few moments, then turned to stand straight and offer me a wary smile.

"Then I guess this internship will work out just fine."


End file.
